


Strange Savior

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Shameless (US), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan is a savior, Negan is the best, Negan still has Lucille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Liam slips away while everyone isn't looking and some shit happens.





	

The Gallaghers, a crazy family that's trying to take care of each other, and the two Milkovichs, Mickey and Mandy, they all know each other and are all insane. The youngest of the Gallaghers is Liam, the Gallaghers and Milkovichs were busy running around the house and put Liam near on the couch, no one was paying attention to him as he slipped off the couch and opened the front door and wobbled out.

 

The small child went down the streets and looked up at the dark sky and kept walking farther and farther away from his home and family. As Liam went down the street, people in a car looked over at the child, they parked the car and looked over. "Well don't you look precious." The other man looked at his partner, "Isn't that the Gallaghers kid?" "Oh yeah! And don't Frank owe us money?" "He owes everyone something but yeah." "Grab the kid, we might get some cash."

 

One of the men grabbed Liam and he started to wiggle and yell. The men threw him into the back of their car and were about to go in before they heard a whistle and something the rattle of the fence. The two idiots looked forward and seen a tall man with a baseball bat. "What the fuck?"

 

Fiona Gallagher looked around her house, "Where the hell is Liam?!" "I thought Carl was watching him?" "Never let Carl watch someone! CARL!!!" A yell was heard from down stairs, "WHAT?" "WHERE'S LIAM?!" "I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING HIM?" "Shit. EVERYONE GO LOOK FOR LIAM!" Everyone grabbed their shit and ran out the door, "We need to look-" 

 

"Hey! This your kid?"


End file.
